Agglomerated nanoparticles are currently used in batteries. For example, LiFePO4 agglomerated particles are known as are agglomerated particles of Li4Ti5O12. However, these agglomerated particles typically consist of only a single electroactive material (FIG. 2). For example, LiFePO4 agglomerated particles usually consist of a uniform mixture of LiFePO4 and carbon, while Li4Ti5O12 agglomerated particles usually consist of a uniform mixture of Li4Ti5O12 and a conductive additive.
Examples of some other mixtures of two or more intercalation nanoparticles and optionally additives such as conductivity aids, are shown in FIGS. 3 to 5, including LiFePO4 coated onto LiNixCo1−xO2 (FIG. 3), V2O5 blends with LiFePO4 (FIG. 4), and physical mixtures of micron-sized LiFePO4 and LiNixCo1−xO2 particles (FIG. 5).